In the field of cigarette lighters are known portable lighters. In the known art, the lighters principally consist of a fuel tank, an igniter and auxiliary parts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and original device able to perfectly extinguish and eventually recover a lighted cigarette which was not completely smoked to permit smoking the same cigarette a second time.
It is known that in a lot of places it is not possible to smoke and before entering these places, a cigarette must be extinguished, even if the cigarette was lighted for a short time, requiring throwing away a cigarette, sometime also not completely extinguished, with most of the tobacco not used.
This situation results in many cases where peoples are obliged to throw away cigarettes just lighted and only partially smoked, which is also a source of danger from the fire risk. It is also a waste and financial burden on the smoker.
In the previous art are known different devices which simply cut the part near to the lighted part of the cigarette. However, these known devices are cumbersome and they are another object that the smoker must have with him.
Moreover, with these known devices, the cigarette cutting is not always perfect and there remains the bad smell of burning. Thus, the known devices which do not accomplish a perfect cutting create the possibility that parts of the cigarette can cause a new lighting of the same cigarette, with dangerous consequences, since the cut cigarette is generally put into a packet of cigarettes, with parts that can easily burn, or the cut cigarette is placed in a pocket of the smoker's clothing, with significant danger in case the cigarette has not been completely extinguished.
The inventive device permits, instead, in addition to extinguishing and cutting a lighted cigarette, also providing a housing and a suitable seat inside the new device, with a high safety standard, such as to make impossible a new lighting of the cigarette. The containment seat for the cut cigarette provides an upper closing able to block the arrival of oxygen to the cut cigarette.
The inventive device, moreover, is realized with sizes suitable to permit the device to be housed in cigarette packet in which there is space for at least two cigarettes or outside the same.
Aims and characteristics of the inventive device are better to be noted from the following detailed description together with the enclosed drawings showing in an indicative and not limiting way the invention.